Urlynn
by HAMBER IVY
Summary: Jamás e visto una historia de uriah y lynn siendo paraje y pienso que serían muy bueno juntos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenece a veronica roth**_

**_POV LYNN_**

"No entiendo te gusta si o no, marlene" pregunté casi exasperada

" pues es muy tierno y me trata muy bien, pero no se" contesto marlene sonriendo como una imbecil, " entonces te gusta " ella me miro todavía con esa sonrisa de maniaca , " no creo que lo entenderías lynn" pro supuesto que no lo entiendo esas cosas de chicas jamás se me an dado bien. " donde esta uriah? " pregunté intentando cambiar ese estupido tema de los enamorados y esas cosas, " probablemente comiendo pastel " sonreí, uriah era la única persona que me entendía, a diferencia de shauna y marlene que siempre están hablando de ropa y chicos, el siempre estaba hay para mi y haciamos cosas que nos interesaban a los dos en vez de estar escuchándolas a ellas y su cosas estupidas, como jugar video juegos o hacer concursos de quien puede tomar mas sin embriagarse.

" y quizás también tomando cerveza " marlene y yo soltamos una risita, antes de seguir caminado en silencio hacia el abismo.

" y hablando del rey de roma mira quien esta hay " dijo marlene señalando a una esquina, uriah se estaba besando con una hermosa chica rubia.

"Salió igual que su hermano" asentí , zeke y uriah tenían la misma forma de actuar con las chicas, se besaban y tenían relaciones con cualquiera, ja bueno eso asta que zeke empezó a salir con mi hermana.

" pero esta esta vez es la misma chica de ayer" uriah jamás estaba con la misma chica dos días seguidos, " quizás por fin encontró a su media naranja" nos los quedamos mirando un segundo antes de seguir caminando directo al dormitorio.

Me acosté y cerré los ojos pero lo único que podía pensar era en uriah y esa chica besándose, empece a sentir algo en mi pecho, ¿era celos?, yo jamás había pensado en el de ese mondo, bueno prefería estar con el que con otras personas y era como un diario al que le podías contar todo sin preocuparse de que fuera a decirle a nadie.

Además el era muy guapo era alto estaba muy bien formado y tenía esa sonrisa que iluminaba asta el día más oscuro, sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

No podía creer que quizás me estuviera enamorando, o pudieron a ver sido esas dos cervezas que me había tomado, si eran las cervezas .

Cerré los ojos de nuevo esta vez si para dormir, por que no hay nada que un bueno sueño no ayude


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a veronica roth**_

_**POV LYNN**_

"Las peleas de hoy serán" empezó a decir lauren apenas todos entramos en la sala de entrenamiento " gabe v.s marlene, uriah v.s cole , lynn v.s bethany, rita v.s jessica..." Deje de escuchar después de que terminara de decir mi nombre y contra quien tengo que pelear.

" marlene" susurre " ¿quién es bethany" yo no tenía ni idea de quien era ella, jamás me intereso conocer a mis otros compañeros.

" recuerdas a la chica de ayer, la que se estaba besando con uriah en el abismo, es ella" empece a mira por todos lados asta que la encontré, ella estaba teniendo una muy enérgica conversación con uriah, antes de empezar a comerse vivos.

"Párese que uriah tiene una nueva novia" asentí, aunque esa sensación en el pecho apareció de nuevo.

" marlene, gabe a la arena" grito lauren, ellos supieron "peleen" no entendía la necesidad de lauren al gritar, todos la escuchábamos aún si no lo hiciera.

La pelea se prolongó por 7 minutos, marlene le gano dandole un golpe muy fuerte en la mandíbula.

Todavía tenía esa sensación pero ahora había algo más, quería hacerle daño, no importa si uriah la quiere, voy a darle la paliza de su vida.

" uriah, cole a la arena" sólo cinco minutos y uriah ya le había ganado, ja bueno uriah, marlene y yo éramos los mejores peleando.

" lynn, bethany a la arena " empece a caminar hacia la arena, sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, mire y era uriah "por favor no la lastimes mucho lynn"asentí antes de empujarlo a un lado.

Quien se cree el para decirme que hacer,," peleen" grito lauren.

Ella intento pegarme un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero lo bloquee,tenía las piernas muy separadas y no estaba cubriéndose la cara.

Le di un puñetazo en la nariz, empezó a sangra, pero todavía no están en el suelo, le di una pata en una de sus piernas y entonces callo, le di otra patada en su estupida cara,

ella estaba inconsciente, pero aún así seguí golpeándola, asta que sentí que alguien me jalaba y me sacaba de la sala de entrenamiento.

"Puedo preguntar, que estaba pasando en tu cabeza, o me vas a desfigura la cara" era marlene " solo estaba un poco molesta y me disquete eso es todo" era la escusa que siempre daba para cuando golpeaba a alguien sin ningún motivo aparente, aunque esta vez si que lo tenía.

La puerta se abrió , uriah y gabe estaban llevando a bethany a la enfermería.

"Ya los alcanzo " dijo uriah mientras se acercaba a nosotras, tenía la mirada fija en mi y digamos que no se veía muy contento con los que acababa de pasar en la arena.

" te pedí que no le hicieras daño,pero conociéndote debí a verme imaginado que harías lo contrario a lo que yo dije, ¿no es así lynn?" estaba parado frente a mi pero sabia que no me haría daño aún así quisiera, el jamás nos había pegado o levantado la voz a mi y marlene en los dieciséis años que llevamos siendo amigos.

" estaba molesta y me desquite" dije sonriendo "pero tranquilo ni muerta me vuelvo a acercar a tu asquerosa novia" dije mientras quitaba a uriah y marlene del camino.

¿Por que carajos estaba tan molesta ?, deben ser las hormonas pensé, deben ser las estupidas hormonas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a veronica roth**_

_**POV LYNN**_

Me senté en la orilla del abismo, estaba tan molesta, tan confundida, era normal en mi tener ese tipos de ataques de ira, pero todos eran probocados por estrés o simplemente porque me provocaron.

Quizás me pase un poco pero no fue mi culpa, esa zorra anorexica me tentó, ella se estaba besando con uriah, puede que sea su novio pero eso no le da el derecho de besarlo enfrente a mi.

Empece a balancearme, sabia que si daba un paso en falso caería, pero no me importaba ya había hecho esto antes.

"LYNN" alguien grito detrás mío , voltee y vi que uriah y marlene estaban corriendo hacia mi, ellos tiraron de mi por encima de la barandilla, ¿enserio creían que iba a saltar?.

"Dios lynn en que estabas pensando" marlene estaba aferrada a mis hombros y casi al borde de las lagrimas, mientras que uriah simplemente me daba una mirada de desaprobación, mientras acariciaba mi hombro.

"No iba a saltar" asegure, pero por las expresiones que había en sus rostros se notaba que no me creían , " pudiste haber muerto" marlene ahora estaba llorando, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía llora de esa forma.

Uriah empezó a hablar, " no importa si no ibas a saltar aún así pudiste haber caído, lynn", se veia molesto y preocupado, "no lo voy a volver a hacer" eso es lo que siempre le digo a mi mama cuando me regaña " oh claro que no lo vas a volver a hacer, por que de ahora en adelante, ni yo ni marlene vamos a permitir que te acerques dé nuevo al abismo" me estaban hablando como si fuera una niña pequeña.

" tengo dieciséis años no cinco, para que les tenga que hacer caso cuando me digan donde puedo y no puedo estar " los dos se me quedaron viendo muy atenta mente "pues si no nos quiere hacer caso a nosotros, vamos a tener que decirle a tu mamá y a tu hermana" ¿enserio creian que podian intimidarme asi?, pero si le decian a shauna, ella me estaria molestando todo el tiempo, asta es capas de hacer que lauren me vigilé mientras duermo ,o que zeke este pendiente de saber en donde estoy, jamas podria tener un momento de intimidad.

"Esta bien " dije, uriah y marlene sonrieron ampliamente antes de llevarme a comer algo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a veronica roth**_

**_POV URIAH_**

Después de un momento me levante y empece a vestirme, *uri* ronroneo bethany, *porque te vas tan rápido, podemos ir por la segunda ronda*, dijo mientras se subía enzima mío y me quito la camiseta *bethany me tengo que ir* ella solo me ignoro y siguió quitándome la ropa *bethany, enserio tengo un compromiso* se apartó *que clase de compromiso?* se veía confundida *lynn, marlene y yo quedamos para ir a tomar un trago* dije, ella frunció el seño *que tienes con lynn* pregunto * que tengo de que* ella me acaricio el pecho y empieza a abrazarme *tu siempre estas con ella* sonríe un poco era adorable cuando se ponía celosa *es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde hece años* ella rodó los ojos *los amigos no se acercan tanto, ni tampoco se abrazan tanto* me la quede mirando, porque todo el mundo creía que yo y lynn nos queríamos? *los amigos se abrazan y además ella no me gusta en lo absoluto*, apenas termine bethany se veía enojada por algo*, los amigos no se dan besos en el cuello, y se nota por como la miras* me la quede mirando un momento antes de responder *lo de el beso fue solo un reto que marlene nos puso*, me dio un beso, *notaba que los dos lo disfrutaron*, la empece a besar pero ella se apartó, *vete tienes un compromiso* ,dijo y sonrío, me puse la ropa de nuevo y me fuy.

Me dirigí hacia el bar a donde dijimos que nos íbamos a ver. No tuve que buscarlas mucho, lynn estaba hay parada hablando con un chico pero se notaba que a ella no le agradaba, me la quede viendo asta que el intento tocarla y besarla, me le acerque y lo aparte de ella, *quete pasa amigo* el chico se veía molesto, *aléjate de ella* dije y envolví un brazo al rededor de lynn, el chico intento golpearme pero esquive el golpe y empece a pegarle antes de que saliera corriendo, *te hizo daño?*, ya veo porque todos piensan que estamos saliendo, *estoy bien, pero te ves un poco estraño*, se veía preocupada, *un hombre asqueroso te intento tocar como quieres que este*, ella medio un abrazo y separo en puntillas, me dio un beso en el cuello, sabia que ella ni aunque se parara en puntas podría alcanzar a darme un beso en la mejilla.

La levante y le di un beso en la nariz, ella era tan pequeña y no pesaba casi nada podría cargarla todo el tiempo.

*pero antes de llegar nose te veías confundido* la lleva a una esquina y la baje. *en que estabas pensando* me la quede mirando, estuve pensando en lo que había dicho bethany, que yo le gustaba a lynn.

*nada importante* mentí *te conozco desde hace tiempo se que estas mintiendo* me puse nervioso no le podía decir que estaba considerando que quizás los dos podamos salir juntos * enserio no es nada no te preocupes* frunció el seño, * vamos uri dime que te pasa* se acercó mas y puso una mano en mi pecho, ella siempre hacia eso pero ahora solo logra que me ponga nervioso, lynn se aserco mas, *lynn t-te juro que no es nada* ahora ella estaba mas cerca, *vamos uri, dime* ya no había espacio entre nosotros, *que esta pasando* pregunto marlene que acababa de llegar, *uriah no me quiere contar lo que le pasa* lynn sonaba como una niña pequeña, *que te pasa uriah*, señale un momento a lynn mientras ella no estaba viendo y marlene lo capto enseguida , *lynn puedes ir por algo de tomar para los tres*, lynn acepto, *entonces que pasa* me quede mirando a lynn asta que estuviera lo suficiente mente lejos para no oírme, *crees que yo y lynn seriamos buena pareja*, marlene arqueo las cejas *a que vienen esa pregunta* se veia emocionada, *todo el mundo piensa que yo tengo algo con lynn* la sonrisa de marlene se desvaneció solo un poco, * y no lo tienes*, que clase de pregunta era esa, *quizas, pero esa no es la cuestión* di una mirada hacia donde estaba lynn, *entonces cual es la cuestión* lynn era tan linda, *crees que le gusto* cuando termine marlene se me quedo viendo, *claro que le gustas*, grito, todo el mundo, incluyendo a lynn voltearon a nuestra dirección, *no era necesario gritar*, ella solo sonrió, *listo solo ve y termina con bethany y pídele que salga con tigo* sentí que alguien estaba detrás mío *que salga con quien* era lynn, yo y marlene nos dimos una mirada, *oh ya sabes nadie importante solo otras de las chicas de uriah*, hubiera deseado que marlene no dijera eso, lynn se veía lastimada, *bueno me tengo que ir*. ,dijo marlene antes de salir corriendo.

*quien es la chica con la que quieres salir* mire a lynn se veía triste, *no es nadie importante* , me incline un poco mas cerca tenía que darle a entender que estaba hablando de ella, *claro que no es nadie importante, quizás es otra zorra con la que vas a estar una o dos semanas*, ahora me estaba sintiendo mal, *no es como las otras la amo y quiero estar mucho tiempo con ella* estaba mas cerca casi que nuestros labios se tocaban, *la amas mucho* lynn se veía al borde de las lagrimas, *la amo mas que nada en el mundo*, me acerque mas y antes de que pudiera besarla se apartó y salió corriendo.

Mierda la había cagado porque carajo dije eso, salí corriendo tenía que encontrarla.

La estuve buscando por treinta minutos asta que la encontré, ella estaba en un rincón llorando, mi corazón se rompió, *lynny* levanto la mirada y cuando me vio empezó a llora mas. Me senté al lado de ella y la abrase *vete*, la abraze mas fuerte, * no asta que dejes de llora pequeña* ,lloraba mas fuerte, *porque lloras* que pregunta mas estupida, pensé, ya sabia la respuesta pero quería que ella me la dijera, *jamas as pensado en lo que yo siento por ti*, me sentía horrible, *claro que lo e pensado* ella levanto la mirada se veía ilusionada, *te amo* fue un susurro pero fue suficiente para que no llorara, *enserio, esto no es una broma verdad* ella pensaba que yo estaba jugando, *porque bromearía con eso* lynn estaba sonriendo ahora, se veía tan hermosa cuando lo hacia, *yo también te amo*, solo tenía que decir eso y yo ya la estaba besando, duramos asi unos minutos asta que ella se apartó, *no quiero ser como las otras*, le di un pequeño beso en los labios, *no entiendo*, ella se aserco mas. *no quiero que me trates como las demás chicas, que me obligues a tener sexo contigo y cuando te aburras de mi, me seas infiel con otras y luego me termines* , me sentía muy mal enserio,ella creía que yo era capas de hacerle eso, *jamas lo haría yo te amo y no podría pensar en acerté daño o obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres*, y con eso la seguí besando.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes pertenece a veronica roth**_

**_POV URIAH_**

Había terminado con bethany ase veinte minutos, ella lo entendió y lo se porque cuando terminamos ella se fue con su ex novio a su habitación.

*lynn*, llame ella estaba hablando con marlene, me la acerque y la empece a besar, ella me devolvió el beso, *esto es incomodo así que mejor me voy * y sin decir mas marlene se fue, *parece que vamos a estar todo el dia solos*, sonrei un poco, *que quieres hacer nena* sonrío y envolvió sus piernas en mis caderas, *tranquilos tórtolitos en el pasillo no* zeke y cuatro gritan, *que quieren* lynn se ve molesta, *tranquila tigre*, porque no me sorprende que estén ebrios, *y desde cuando los mejores amigos que se conocen desde hace años, se besan y se cojen así* los dos se estaban riendo, *estamos saliendo idiota* lynn era tan hermosa cuando se molestaba, *y desde cuando están saliendo*, cuatro pregunto, *desde ayer* zeke

dio esa típica sonrisa de cuando estaba a punto de decir algo estupido, *van muy rápido no*, yo y lynn nos miramos, *de que hablan*, lynn dijo de forma muy inocente, ¿ella enserio no lo entendía?, *creo que quizás necesiten mas tiempo si quieren estar en una relación seria* antes de que pudiéramos responder shauna llego, *de que hablan*, gracias por llegar shauna, *tú hermana y mi hermano están saliendo*, literalmente shauna se tiro en sima de lynn para hacerle preguntas como: cuando paso eso o como te lo propuso, *mientras ellas hablan de sus cosas de chicas, te voy a contar el plan perfecto para que hagas hoy con lynn en la noche*, dijo zeke, *sexo?* pregunte, *no mucho mejor vamos a ir a una actividad osada en el edificio hancock*, sonrei conociéndolo sabia que iva a ser algo peligroso, *entonces vamos a ir lynn, marlene, shauna, cuatro, tu, yo y otros mas*, pregunte, *yo no voy a ir* anuncio cuatro *ni tampoco puede ir marlene es una actividad de hermanos* asentí *listo entonces nos vemos*dije y me acerque a lynn, * shauna yo y lynn ya nos vamos* puse mi mano en las pequeñas caderas de lynn, *esta bien,pero cuida muy bien a mi hermanita* dijo y se fue.

*puedo preguntarte algo uri* dijo lynn, *claro*, ella se acercó un poco, * cuando zeke dijo que teníamos que espera un poco si queríamos una relación seria a que se refería* , arqueé las cejas, *se refería a ya sabes eso que la gente haces, ah nos se como explicarlo*, se veía confundida, *sexo* asentí, *eso es lo que quieres*, estaba mas cerca , *no voy a obligarte a hacer nada, te daré tiempo si no estas lista todavía*, ella sonrió y me abrazo, *y si yo quiero* susurro, *que quieres* quiero oírla decirlo, *quiero tener con tigo*, no,era suficiente quiero que lo diga bien, *tener que*, rodó los ojos, *quiero tener sexo contigo*, sonrei y la acerque mas a mi, *y porque quieres*, no quería que ella pensara que si no tenía con migo la iba a dejar, *porque te amo y e estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo*, le di un beso en la frente, *no crees que es un poco acelerado*, ella negó, *creo que nos debemos conocer más*, ella sonrió *nos conocemos desde hace 16 años* tenía razón, *pero..* lynn me corto, *sin peros, yo te amo y es lo que quiero, o es qué tu no me quieres lo suficiente *, ella me lo,está poniendo muy difícil, *esta bien*, sonrió y empezó a besarme, *entonces esta noche*, la aparte un poco, *no podemos esta, noche, vamos a ir a una actividad en el hancock*, ella asistió, * que clase de actividad*, me le acerque y le susurre al oído, *ya vas a ver*.

*porque marlene no puede venir*, pregunto lynn por enésima vez, *porque no tiene hermanos y no puede salir de el compuesto sola* ,me dio una mala mirada y se fue hacia donde shauna.

Me quede solo en la parte trasera del grupo y entonces la vi, tris estaba sentada en una esquina, *tris*, ella levanto la mirada, *estas bien* pregunte, *he tenido una noche dificil* dijo, * si e odio lo de ese chico, edward* miro hacia donde esta el grupo, *¿quieres salir* pregunto *a donde vas* sonrío un poco, * a un pequeño ritual de iniciación, vamos tenemos que darnos prisa*, empiezo a caminar y ella me sigue, *normal mente solo dejan ir a los iniciados con hermanos mayores en osadia* explico *pero quisas no se den cuenta, tu solo actúa como si nada*.

*que vamos a hacer* pregunta , *algo peligroso* respondo, los seguimos, cuando la ven gabe empieza a discutir pero lo callo, subimos las escaleras que nos llevan encima del poso, noto que tris casi tropieza pero se recupera.

En el camino hacia el hancock, tris y shauna se quedaron hablando un rato, mientras que yo intentaba localizar a lynn, pero no la encuentro, *ya llegamos* grita shauna y se lanza del tren los otros la siguen, mientras que yo y tris nos quedamos atrás, me lanzo y tris me sigue, todos están intentando entran dentro del edificio, cuando lo logro me acerco a zeke y le pregunto, * ¿ los asensores funcionan?* , *claro que si* dice y pone los ojos en blanco, *crees que soy tan estupido para no aver venido antes y encender los generadores de emergencia* responde, *si la verdad es que si*, digo, el empieza a restregarme el pelo con las manos y le doy en golpe para que me suelte.

Las puertas de los asensores se abren y entramos, los miembros en uno y los iniciados en otro.

Veo como lynn pisa el pie de tris, debe estar molesta porque no deje que trajera a marlene, pero si trage a tris.

Empiezo a arreglarme el cabello, *a que piso* pregunta lynn, *al cien* dice tris, * como vas a saberlo tu* lynn se ve molesta, *vamos lynn pórtate bien* digo intentando tranquilizarla, *estamos en una edifico abandonado con un montón de osados, ¿ cómo es que tu no lo sabes?* responde tris, lynn solo marca la planta cien.

Empezamos a subir cuando vamos por el piso treinta logro peinarme, *me pregunto como vamos a llegar a el tejado desde...* deja la frase a la mitad y veo que zeke está poniendo una escalera en medio de un hueco que hay en el techo.

Zeke fue el primero que subió yo soy el siguiente y detrás mío esta tris, ella casi se cae, cuando los dos porfin estamos arriba, ella se apollo en mi para no caerse.

Señaló un cable de acero que esta en uno de los postes mal altos del edificio, *Dios mío* susurro, todos empezamos a hacer fila.

Tris esta adelante mío y lynn detrás, la primera en lanzarse es shauna, lynn sofoca un grito, todos en piensan a seguir asta que es el turno de tris, ella camina hacia zeke y el empieza a apretarle las correas, *lista estirada* pregunta sonriendo, *estoy impresionado de que no estés gritando y llorando*, comenta zeke, *te lo dije es una osada de los pies a la cabeza*,comente sonriendo, después de captura la bandera estuve hablando con zeke sobre tris, *cuidado hermano que a lo mejor no te aprieto bien las correas y entonces ¡plof !* dice sonriendo, *si, si, para que nuestra madre te coma vivo* digo, * solo si se entera* responde, *preparada, lista y..* no termina la frase solo la suelta.

Estamos caminando hacia el compuesto, todo el mundo esta hablando de dos cosas: de lo valiente que era tris y de como yo paresia un gato estrangulado al tirarme de la tirolina.

Nos despedimos y caminamos hacia nuestra mesa, *entonces cuéntenme, como estuvo la actividad*, pregunto marlene cuando yo y lynn nos sentamos, *estuvo muy bien asta que uriah decidió invitar a la estirada* protestó lynn, *acababa de ver como apuñalaban a alguien en el ojo era lo único que podíamos hacer*, respondí y marlene asintió, *ademas fue la más valiente de todos nosotros*, lynn sonrió, *por no hablar de lo valiente que actuaste cuando te lanzaron, yo y zeke estábamos muy avergonzados de estar relacionados con tigo*, rode los ojos, * no es mi culpa iba muy rápido*

, * todo el mundo te confundía con una chica gracias a esos gritos*, marlene se rió me acerque y le di un beso en los labios a lynn, todos nos empezamos a reír por nada y luego seguimos comiendo.

No cambiaría esto por nada.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes pertenece a veronica roth**_

**Este Capítulo estará dividido en dos partes y tendrá dos puntos de vista diferentes**

**_POV LYNN_**

Yo y uriah ya habíamos planeado todo para esta noche, lo más difícil fue ver donde lo,íbamos a hacer, lo bueno es que mi mama iba a estar en cordialidad toda la semana y Hector estaría durmiendo con unos amigos, asi que teníamos todo el apartamento para nosotros solos.

Mi entras caminaba al salón de belleza, pensaba en mi tiempo, once minutos, asta ahora era una de las mejores en la segunda etapa, pero no me debo confiar, y menos en el primer día.

Esos veinte minutos que estuve en el salón de belleza fueron una tortura jamás me había depilado con cera en toda mi vida, y luego vino el segundo round tenía que ir de compras, ahg no puedo creer que marlene y shauna me obligaran a hacer eso, aunque yo me lo busque para que carajos les contaba lo que yo y uriah íbamos a hacer esta noche.

*hey* salude apenas las vi a ellas dos sentadas tomándose un café, *lynny como,te fue* dijo shauna mi entras se levantaba y me daba un abrazo, *sabes que odio que me llamen lynny, y todavía no entiendo porque ustedes hacen eso que no existen cuchillas para afeitarse*respondí , ellas rodaron los ojos, *porque dura mas* respondió marlene, *ahora que aclaramos porque te envíamos a depilarte, oso pardo, vamos de compras!*grito shauna, mientras me tiraban hacia las tiendas mas cercanas, *acabas de llamarme oso pardo* pregunte un poco molesta, *si, ahora vamos a repasar la lista de compras,*respondio con una gran sonrisa, *bueno*empezó marlene,*lo primero en la lista es ropa interior..* la corte, *porque no me puedo ir en mi ropa interior normal*, volvieron a rodar los ojos, *porque la ropa interior deportiva no es sexy*dijo marlene, *listo lo segundo es un vestido, zapatos y accesorios..* la volví a cortar, *porque no me puedo ir en mi ropa normal*, ellas dos se dieron una mira de desesperación, *es tu primera ves y tiene que ser especial, no vamos a permitir que te vallas vestida asi* dijo shauna señalando mi sudadera, *listo, eso es todo* dijeron mientras sonreían, *eso es todo, creí que ibamos a ir por más cosas estupidas* respondí como si nada, ellas me dieron una mala mirada y me arrastraron así las tiendas

Al principio pensé que sería algo fácil bueno solo eran 4 cosas, pero no, recorrimos 26 tiendas antes de completar todas las cosas de la lista por no decir que me hicieron probar todas y cada una de las cosas que había hay.

Llegamos a la habitación de shauna, abrió la puerta y vio a zeke, *zeke que haces aquí, largo*,shauna dijo dandole una mirada asesina, *yo vivo aquí*, shauna lo agarro de la oreja y lo saco al otro lado de la,puerta, *te dije que no estuvieras aquí, vamos a reglar a lynn o es que quieres verla desnuda*respondio shauna de forma sarcástica, *pues yo no tendría ningún problema en verla desnuda* dijo zeke , shauna simplemente le dio otra mirada de muerte y cerró la puerta.

Ellas me mandaron a tomar una ducha, cuando salí empezaron a poner me crema, desodorante y perfume, luego empesaron a vestirme , (como si yo no supiera hacerlo sola), me colocaron la pequeña cadena que habíamos comprado,y esos horribles tacones, luego me maquillaron.

Me pare frente al espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido negro señido y con mucho encaje, demasiado encaje para mi gusto, los zapatos era lo menos horrible eran unos botines con tachuelas, me hubieran gustado si no fueran plataformas, y tenía mi chaqueta de cuero favorita, shauna y marlene, la criticaron mucho porque era muy masculina y me cubría casi toda pero así me gusta a mi.

vi la hora 7:55, nuestra cita comienza a las ocho, *bueno creo que ya tengo que irme * anuncie, *listo nos cuentas como te fue*dijo marlene mientras las dos me acompañaban a la puerta, *si ese bastarda te ase daño dime y lo matare*le sonreí un poco a,shauna, *listo, gracias por todo* ellas me dieron un abrazo me despedí por ultima ves y camine hacia la fosa.

**_POV URIAH_**

Había llegado cinco minutos antes, solo por precaución siempre llegaba a las citas media hora después, pero esta ves no lo are.

Había reservado una mesa en uno de los mejores restaurantes en osadia, casi nadie iba allá solo gente que quiera proponer matrimonio o líderes, lo,bueno era que no costaba tanto, pero era uno de los mejores.

Espere unos tres minutos y entonces la vi caminando hacia mi, Dios se veía hermosa no sabia que lynn tuviera un cuerpo tan sexy, ella siempre usaba ropa holgada, y rara ves la veía con algo levemente apretado, todos lo chico volteaban a su dirección pero cuando vieron que se dirigía a mi apartaron sus sucias miradas.

*te ves hermosa*dije,cuado ella llego hacia mi, *gracias uri* se veía nerviosa, me aser que un poco y la empecé a besar, nos besamos durante unos minutos , asta que nos separamos para respira, *creo que deberíamos entrar*, ella asintio.

El restaurante era magnífico, a lynn le encanto apenas entramos, los dos pedimos espaguetis , era algo que siempre habíamos tenido en común, el amor hacia el pastel y los espaguetis pero bueno a quien no le gustan.

Cuando terminamos de comer page la cuenta, y entonces nos dirijimos a la casa de lynn, ella saco su llave y abrió la puerta, nos entramos a su habitación.

Era justo como la recordaba, las paredes completamente blancas una cama sencilla un escritorio, un armario muy pequeño y una mesita con barios cajones que estaban llenos de videojuegos que ya habíamos terminado, y una playstation en la parte de arriba con dos controles .

Mire hacia su cama, sonrei con lo que vi, levante el pequeño conejo de peluche de lynn, ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte, y desde muy pequeña le gustaba que le regalaran armas, pero con esten conejito todo era diferente ella lo adoraba y lo había tenido desde los cinco años.

*dame eso*, me lo quito y lo dejo encima del escritorio, *quien te dijo que podías tocarlo*, siempre era muy sobreprotectora con ese muñeco, la tome de las caderas y la mire a los ojos, estaban llenos de inocencia, aunque tenían algo salvaje y fuerte en ellos.

La empuje contra la cama y la empecé a besarla


End file.
